wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XI
Rodzina Połanieckich 30 "Katastrofa", jak mówił Bukacki, wreszcie nadeszła. Połaniecki doświadczył też, że jeśli, jest w życiu wiele takich dni, w których człowiek nie może połapać własnych myśli, do takich należy przede wszystkim dzień ślubu. Chwilami kilkanaście na raz kręciło się w jego mózgu, tak niewyraźnych, że podobnych raczej do nieuświadomionych dokładnie wrażeń niż do myśli. Czuł więc, że w życiu jego zaczyna się nowa epoka, że bierze na siebie wielkie obowiązki, które spełnić trzeba sumiennie i poważnie, a jednocześnie, ale to zupełnie jednocześnie, dziwił się, że kareta dotąd nie zajeżdża, i zdziwienie swoje wyrażał w kształcie groźby: "Niech mi się szelmy spóźnią, to im karki pokręcę." Opanowywał go chwilami nastrój uroczysty i jakby uczciwa bojaźń przed tą przyszłością, za którą brał na siebie odpowiedzialność - czuł w sobie pewną podniosłość i w tym uczuciu podniosłości poczynał mydlić brodę i namyślał się, czy na dzień tak wyjątkowy nie warto by wyjątkowo sprowadzić fryzjera do swej nieco niesfornej czupryny. Marynia podstawiała się współcześnie we wszystkie jego wrażenia. Widział ją tak, jakby była przed nim. Myślał, że się w tej chwili także ubiera, że stoi w swoim pokoju przed lustrem, że mówi ze służącą, a dusza jej leci ku niemu i serce bije niespokojnie. Wówczas chwytało go rozczulenie i monologom wał: "Tylko ty się tam nie bój, moje poczciwe stworzenie, bo, dalibóg, ja ci krzywdy nie zrobię" - i widział się w przyszłości dobrym, wyrozumiałym, tak że z pewnym wzruszeniem począł spoglądać na lakierki, stojące obok fotelu, na którym leżało ślubne ubranie. Powtarzał sobie także od czasu do czasu: "Kiedy się żenić, to się żenić!" Mówił sobie, że był głupi, wahając się, bo takiej drugiej Maryni nie ma na świecie; czul, że ją kocha, a zarazem myślał, że pogoda jest niezła, ale że może i deszcz upaść, że w kościele wizytkowskim może być chłodno, że za godzinę będzie klęczał przy Maryni, że bezpieczniej jest wziąć biały krawat wiązany niż przypinany; że jednak ślub jest chyba najważniejszym w życiu obrządkiem, że jest w tym chyba coś świętego i że nie trzeba, u licha, głowy tracić w żadnych okolicznościach, bo za godzinę to się skończy, nazajutrz wyjadą, a potem zacznie się normalne i spokojne życie męża z żoną. Te myśli jednak rozlatywały się chwilami jak stado wróbli, w które ktoś nagle zza płotu strzelił - i w głowie Połanieckiego robiła się próżnia. Mechanicznie wówczas przychodziły mu na usta tego rodzaju frazesy, jak na przykład: "Ósmy kwietnia, jutro środa! Jutro środa! mój zegarek! jutro środa!" Później budził się, powtarzał sobie: "Trzeba być idiotą!" - i rozproszone ptaki wracały znowu całym stadem do jego głowy i poczynały w niej wichrzyć. Tymczasem nadjechał Abdulski, komisant Domu "Połaniecki, Bigiel i Spółka", który, obok Bukackiego, miał być drugim drużbą. Będąc z pochodzenia Tatarem i człowiekiem smagłym, chociaż przystojnym, wyglądał we fraku i białym krawacie tak pięknie, iż Połaniecki wyraził nadzieję, że zapewne także wkrótce się ożeni. Abdulski odpowiedział: "Chciałaby dusza do raju", po czyim rozpoczął pantominę mającą przedstawiać liczenie pieniędzy i począł mówić o Bigielach. Wszystkie dzieci chciały być na ślubie i na weselu, Bigielowie zaś postanowili wziąć tylko dwoje starszych, z czego powstały niesnaski i różnica zdań wypowiadana ze strony pani Bigielowej za pomocą klapsów. Połaniecki, który był wielki dzieciarz, oburzył się tym nadzwyczajnie i rzekł: - Ja Bigielom figla zrobię. Czy oni już pojechali? - Zaraz mieli wyjeżdżać. - To dobrze, to ja wpadnę do nich, po drodze do państwa Pławickich, zabiorę wszystkie dzieciska i wysypię je przed panią Bigielową u mojej narzeczonej. Abdulski wyraził przekonanie, że Połaniecki tego nie zrobi, ale tym bardziej utwierdził go tylko w zamiarze. Jakoż siadłszy do karety pojechali wprost po dzieci. Nauczycielka Bigielów, wiedząc jakie stosunki łączą Połanieckiego z domem, nie śmiała się sprzeciwiać, tak że w pół godziny później Połaniecki, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu pani Bigielowej, wszedł do państwa Pławickich na czele całego stadka Bigieląt ubranych w codzienne sukienki, z poprzekrzywianymi kołnierzami, z czuprynami po większej części w nieładzie i z minami na wpół uszczęśliwionymi, a na wpół przestraszonymi. I pobiegłszy do Maryni rzekł całując jej ręce przybrane już w białe rękawiczki: - Chcieli dzieciska pokrzywdzić. Niech pani powie, żem dobrze zrobił! A Marynię ujął i ucieszył naprawdę ten dowód jego dobrego serca, więc rada była dzieciom z całej duszy, a nawet rada i z tego, że zebrani goście poczytali jej przyszłego za oryginała i że pani Bigielowa, poprawiając pośpiesznie przekrzywione kołnierzyki, powtarzała z zakłopotaniem: - No i cóż z takim wariatem robić! Trochę tego samego zdania był i pan Pławicki. Ale Połaniecki i Marynia zajęli się po chwili tak wyłącznie sobą, że wszystko inne znikło im z oczu. Obojgu serca biły trochę niespokojnie. On spoglądał na nią z pewnym zdziwieniem. Cała w bieli, począwszy od trzewików aż do rękawiczek, z zielonym wiankiem na głowie i z długim welonem, wydała mu się inna niż zwykle. Było w niej coś niezwykle uroczystego, tak jak w zmarłej Litce. Połaniecki nie uczynił wprawdzie tego porównania, czuł jednak, że w tej chwili ta biała Marynia, jeśli nie jest mu dalszą, to więcej onieśmiela go od wczorajszej, przybranej w codzienny ubiór. Wydawała mu się przy tym brzydszą niż zazwyczaj, bo wianek ślubny wyjątkowo tylko bywa kobietom do twarzy, a w dodatku niepokój i wzruszenie zaczerwieniły jej twarz, która przy białym kolorze wyglądała jeszcze czerwieńsza, niż była rzeczywiście. Ale dziwna rzecz! Ta właśnie okoliczność wzruszyła Połanieckiego. W jego sercu, z natury raczej dobrym, powstało jakieś uczucie podobne do rozczulenia lub litości. Zrozumiał, że w tej Maryni musi teraz serce bić jak w schwytanym ptaku, i począł ją uspokajać, począł mówić do niej tak dobrymi i uczciwymi słowami, że aż sam się dziwił, skąd mu się tyle ich bierze i jakim sposobem przychodzą mu z taką łatwością. Ale przychodziły mu one z łatwością właśnie z powodu Maryni. Tak w niej znać było, że ona oddaje mu się z biciem serca, ale zarazem z ufnością, że oddaje mu serce, duszę i całą istotę, całe życie, i to nie tylko na dobre, ale na każde chwile życia - i aż do końca życia, że pod tym względem żaden cień nie powstał w umyśle Połanieckiego, a ta pewność uczyniła go w tej chwili lepszym, tkliwszym i wymowniejszym, niż bywał zwykle. W końcu trzymali się za ręce i patrzyli sobie w oczy nie tylko z miłością, ale z największą przyjaźnią i otuchą na przyszłość. Oboje odczuwali wzajemną rzetelność. Jeszcze kilka chwil - i ta przyszłość miała się rozpocząć. Ale teraz myśli obojga poczęły się wyjaśniać i ten niepokój wewnętrzny, od którego nie byli wolni, ustępował coraz bardziej i zmieniał się, w miarę zbliżania się obrzędu religijnego, w poważne skupienie. Myśli Połanieckiego nie rozlatywały się już jak wróble, pozostało mu tylko jakby pewne zdziwienie, że on, przy całym swym sceptycyzmie, tak odczuwa nawet religijną doniosłość mającego się spełnić aktu. W gruncie rzeczy nie był on sceptykiem. W duszy tkwiła mu nawet tęsknota za uczuciami religijnymi - i jeśli do nich nie wracał, to jedynie przez pewne odzwyczajenie się i przez duchową opieszałość. Sceptycyzm, co najwyżej, wstrząsał powierzchnię jego umysłu, tak jak wiatr marszczy powierzchnię toni, której głąb pozostaje spokojna. Odwykł również od form - ale była to rzecz przyszłości i Maryni - tymczasem jednak już ten obrząd, któremu miał się poddać, wydał mu się tak podniosłym, tak pełnym powagi i świętości, że gotów był przystąpić do niego ze schyloną głową. Przedtem wszelako trzeba było się poddać innemu obrządkowi, który, sam w sobie również uroczysty, był Połanieckiemu dość przykry: mianowicie, trzeba było klęknąć przed panem Pławickim, którego Połaniecki uważał za durnia, przyjąć jego błogosławieństwo i wysłuchać przemówienia, do którego sposobności, wiadomo było, iż pan Pławicki nie pominie. Połaniecki jednak już poprzednio powiedział sobie: "Skoro się chcę żenić, to muszę przejść przez wszystko, co ślub poprzedza, i to z dobrą miną, a jaką minę będzie miała w takich chwilach ta małpa, Bukacki, to mnie mało obchodzi." Wskutek tego klęknął teraz z całą gotowością koło Maryni przed panem Pławickim i wysłuchał jego błogosławieństwa oraz przemówienia, które zresztą niedługo trwało. Pan Pławicki sam był także naprawdę wzruszony, głos mu drżał, ręce również i zaledwie zdołał wypowiedzieć coś w rodzaju zaklęcia do Połanieckiego, by choć czasem nie bronił Maryni w przyszłości przyjść i pomodlić się na jego grobie, póki zupełnie trawą nie porośnie. Zresztą uroczystość tej chwili zmącił poniekąd Józio Bigiel, widząc bowiem z jednej strony łzy pana Pławickiego, z drugiej Marynię i Połanieckiego na klęczkach, co w domu Bigielów bywało nie tylko karą, ale częstokroć i wstępem do jeszcze sprężystszych środków pedagogicznych, dał wyraz swemu współczuciu i obawom za pomocą zamknięcia oczu, otworzenia ust - i uderzenia w płacz tak donośny, na jaki tylko umiał się zdobyć. Gdy przy tym pozostałe rodzeństwo poszło w znacznej części za jego przykładem i gdy wszyscy zaczęli się poruszać, chwila bowiem wyjazdu do kościoła nadeszła, porosły trawą grób pana Pławickiego nie mógł wywołać należycie elegicznego wrażenia. Siedząc w karecie między Abdulskim a Bukackim, Połaniecki ledwie półsłówkami odpowiadał na ich pytania; nie mieszał się do rozmowy, natomiast monologował sam z sobą. Myślał, że za parę minut stanie się to, o czym marzył całymi miesiącami i czego aż do śmierci Litki najmocniej w życiu pragnął. Tu po raz ostatni wstrząsnęło nim poczucie różnicy między tą niedawno ubiegłą przeszłością a chwilą obecną. Była jednak różnica. Dawniej dążył i pragnął, dziś tylko chciał i zgadzał się. Myśl ta przejęła go jak zamróz, przemknęło mu bowiem przez głowę, że może w nim samym brak tych podstaw, na których wolno budować. Ale był to człowiek, który umiał krótko trzymać swoje niepokoje, a w danym razie rozganiać je na cztery wiatry. Powiedział więc sobie: "Naprzód, nie czas o tym myśleć, a po wtóre, że rzeczywistość nie zawsze odpowiada rojeniom, to rzecz prosta." Potem przesuwało mu się jeszcze przez pamięć to, co powiedział Bukacki: "Nie dość wziąć, trzeba się i dać" - ale pomyślał, że to jest jakieś przędzenie nitki tak cienkiej, że jej wcale nie ma, i że życie trzeba brać prościej, nie jest ono bowiem obowiązane zgadzać się z uprzednio powziętymi teoriami. Tu powtórzył, co sobie często powtarzał: "Żenię się - i koniec!" Po czym objęła go rzeczywistość, a raczej chwila obecna; nic innego nie miał już w głowie, tylko Marynię, kościół i ślub. Ona tymczasem, jadąc, prosiła po cichu Boga, żeby jej dopomógł i pozwolił uszczęśliwić męża; dla siebie prosiła także o trochę szczęścia, będąc zresztą pewna, że to jej zmarła matka wyprosi. Potem szli oboje, prowadzeni pod ręce, przez szpaler zaproszonych i ciekawych, widząc trochę jak przez mgłę: w dali świece migocące przy ołtarzu, a obok twarze znajome i nieznajome. Oboje dojrzeli wyraźniej twarz pani Emilii, przybraną w biały kwef siostry miłosierdzia, i jej oczy, zarazem uśmiechnięte i zalane łzami. Obojgu przypomniała się Litka i przyszło im na myśl, że to ona właściwie prowadzi ich do ołtarza. Po chwili klęczeli mając przed sobą księdza, wyżej zaś płomyki świec, blaski pozłoceń i święte twarze głównego obrazu. Ceremonia się rozpoczęła. Poczęła powtarzać za księdzem zwykłe wyrazy przysięgi ślubnej, i Połanieckiego, trzymającego rękę Maryni, ogarnęło nagle takie wzruszenie, jakiego się nie spodziewał i jakiego nie doznał od czasu, gdy matka zaprowadziła go do pierwszej Komunii. Oto poczuł, że to nie jest tylko zwykły, prawny obrządek, na mocy którego mężczyzna zyskuje prawo do kobiety; ale że w tym związaniu rąk, w tej przysiędze jest jakaś tajemnicza, zaświatowa moc - jest po prostu Bóg, przed którym uchyla się dusza i serce drży. O uszy obojga odbijały się teraz wśród ciszy uroczyste słowa: Quod Deus junxit, homo non disjungat - a Połaniecki odczuwał, że ta Marynia, którą brał, staje się jego ciałem i krwią, i częścią jego duszy, i że dla niej również on ma być tym samym. Tymczasem na chórze wybuchnął chór głosów: Veni Creator, i w kilka chwil później Połanieccy wyszli z kościoła. Po drodze przedtem objęły jeszcze Marynię ręce pani Emilii: "Niech was Bóg błogosławi!" - i gdy oni jechali do domu na weselne przyjęcie, ona poszła na cmentarz, by powiedzieć Litce nowinę, że "pan Stach" ożenił się dziś z Marynią.